Trans-Continental Wars (The New Era)
The Trans-Continental Wars were a group of two or three separate wars that have been commonly referred to as''' World War Three', the '''Third World War,' the American-Ruskoasia Wars '''or '''The Chemical War. It lasted from 2014 - 2018 realistically and 2016 - 2018 officially and claimed an official 500 million lives, although the true amount of lost lives will never be known. There is a large disagreement on the build-up. Most regard it as being September 11th 2001 while other popular opinions include the date Putin got into power in Russia, The Collapse of the Soviet Union and some going as far back to the early Cold War. Though it officially started in 2016 most people regard the wars to have been started in 2014 when Russia annexed Crimea, Ukraine and later in September, 2014 when the then President Obama of the United States of America joined with NATO and 10 Arab nations to launch airstrikes on Syria to combat ISIS. The war became known as the Chemical Wars by ordinary people due to the excessive amount of Chemical and Biological weapons used on civilian populations. Although many people feared nuclear annihilation, only two small nuclear bombs were used, one by North Korea (which exploded as it was launched, killing the North Korean Government) and one used by Pakistan on India, only treble the size of the Nagasaki bomb. The Aftermath Although the war officially ended on the 7th February when China representing UFEA and America representing WWTO signed a peace treaty many insist that it didn't end until the 8th February when the last of the South American countries were defeated at the Panama Canal. Many more yet claim it didn't end until 14th February when the USA and China signed the Pans - Pacific Treaty. The Trans - Pacific Treaty The Trans - Pacific Treaty is regarded a the most historicly important document ever written by many people. It states that the Yuan currency is to be used in all mineral sales including Uranium, but the dollar is to be still used as the only currency in the transactions of oil. This angered the American Government and the American People, who rioted over it for twelve days. The documentation is on in secure display for tourists in Geneva, Switzerland as of 2018. Territories After the Collapse of Russia, ISIS and both groups allies WWTO gained control over the defeated areas. It establish a basic political system in them, using politicians only native to WWTO countries to "prevent corruption" or else it gave the captured landmass away to neighbour countries who asked for extra land. A famous example would be Ukraine taking most of southern Russia. Even if the territories were handed to another Political government WWTO still took control of the natural resources, a deal would be in which the host country would get 20% of profits, but WWTO was notorious for scamming their way out of these fees. WWTO was a major factor of bringing classic American Capitalist Democracy to the Middle East as Africa and Europe began to sway towards becoming even more Socialist. Although Israel had fallen during the war the New Republic of Palestine, not having any Hamas connections, proved to be a trustful ally at restoring peace to the Middle East, other notable allies included, United Saudi Emirates (formerly United Arabian Emirates) Lebanon and India The Sides NATO /''' WWTO:' The North Atlantic Treaty Organization, which later became the World Wide Treaty Organization, played a key role in the Trans-Continental Wars. It was the first alongside many Arab countries to attack ISIS and also was one of the first to send in a small amount of troops to Ukraine in December 2014. They were regarded for the most part as the good guys in Western Media but many of their motives and actions have been questionable. Both Amnesty International and Human Rights Watch have accused them of War Crimes and Crimes against Humanity. '''SCO / UFEA: '''Originally called the Shanghai Co-operation Organization and later reformed as the United Federation of East Asia when Russia and it's Allies left the Organization due to land disputes in Central Asia. Russia first drastically turned to the Organization for trade after the economic sanctions of 2014 which crippled it's economy. It was established as a trade alliance a good few years before the war but later evolved to also be a military alliance. China helped North Korea during the invasion of North Korea by South Korea and Japan, in turn they assassinated Angela Merkel and detonated Anthrax all over Japan. China was known in the War for its threats in order to expand. It annexed much of South East Asia and only near the end of the war did it call for the destruction of chemical weapons fearing an attack on Beijing after Moscow and the US both being hit severely only to be dealt the killing blow a few weeks later. They are the world's biggest economic power as of 2018. Just like WWTO Amnesty International and Human Rights Watch have accumes them of Crimes against Humanity and War Crimes. '''UFEU: '''The United Federation of the Eurasian Union consisted mainly of, Russia, Central Asia, Belarus and Moldova. It split from Shanghai Co-operation Organization due to land disputes in Central Asia in the latter part of the war. They were most notable for the amount of Chemical weapons they used, while WWTO used more Biological weapons on the Middle East and a Solar weapon on Russia, Russia only used Chemical and to a very small extent biological weapons. They began a mass genocide of gays and Ukrainians in Russia and most Westerners blame them as the root cause of the Trans-Continental Wars. With 71% of Americans and 68% of Europeans saying Russia's actions in Ukraine lead to World War Three. '''ISIS:' The Islamic State in Iraq and Syria, A Islamist militant organization that was set to make a united Islamic empire out of the middle east. After the US focus on Russia and China, they set out to invade North Africa as well, they were known for their beheadings, capturing journalists and brutal tactics, they too have been accused of Crimes against Humanity by Amnesty International and Human Rights Watch. Further reading *WWTO * Category:Scenario: The New Era Category:The New Era Category:Continental Wars Category:Geopolitics 2018